megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Tohru Adachi
Tohru Adachi is a non-player character in Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Supporting Character *Persona 4 The Animation:Supporting Character *Persona 4: The Golden: Supporting Character Design Personality Biography ''Persona 4 *'Age': 27 y.o. (start of game) *'Date of Birth': February 1st, 1984 *'Zodiac: '''Aquarius *'Height': 176 cm *'Weight': 63kg *'Blood Type': A A cheerful and jovial detective, Adachi often serves as the story's comic relief. He jokingly refers to himself as the 'slave' of Dojima, complaining of the workload that his partner piles on him. Adachi also often accidentally blurts out the police investigation results to the Investigation Team, much to his own chagrin. He can be seen hanging around Junes Department Store, usually planning to buy cabbages to cook for dinner. Should the Protagonist manage to stay calm and make the correct decision not to kill Taro Namatame (the Team's primary suspect of the bizarre murder cases), the Normal Ending is unlocked. The Investigation Team, upon further questioning of Namatame, realizes a horrid truth: everything they've deduced was the direct opposite. Namatame stayed true to his words- he was trying to save the 'victims', but was merely misdirected. Although he did trap Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto, he did not kill Mayumi Yamano nor Saki Konishi, the first two victims. As the Investigation Team investigates further into the bizarre murder cases and the secret behind the Midnight Channel, they come up with bits of evidence and clues showing that Adachi had the perfect opportunity to murder the first two victims. As they investigate further, they find that Adachi has strong evidence of being the murderer. Realizing this, the Team is informed that Namatame is going to have his transportation and rush to the Hospital, where they trick Adachi into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases. In an act of desperation, Adachi runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. The Investigation tracks down Adachi, and it turns out he waits within the very first reality the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in - Mayumi Yamano's reality. Upon finding Adachi, the detective reveals that he held a romantic interest towards Mayumi Yamano and used his job on the police force to be alone with Mayumi while she stayed in the Amagi Inn, telling the others that he was sent by to protect her from the media. When the two are alone in the inn's lobby, Adachi asks whether her affair with Namatame is real, which Mayumi brushes off and spurns his feelings. Enraged, Adachi pushes Mayumi back and attempts to rape her, but accidentally drops her into the TV behind them. Since Adachi only tried inserting parts of his body into the TV before, he was surprised and amused to see that humans can actually enter the TV. After the incident, Mayumi ended up as the first victim, with Saki Konishi being the witness of Mayumi's body. Adachi later questions Saki about her discovery of Mayumi's body. Through his questions, Adachi tries to seduce Saki, but Saki retaliates by slapping him. Having his feelings spurned once again, Adachi pushes Saki into the TV inside the Police Station's interrogation room. Since Saki's body was lighter and skinnier than Mayumi, Adachi was able to push her with ease. Boasting his accomplishment, Adachi remarks that he wasn't committing crimes, but merely establishing justice by killing those two "gold-diggers" hoping to swindle Namatame's money. When Namatame realized that every victim that was murdered first appeared on TV, he contacted the police- however, Adachi was the one who answered Namatame's call. Adachi then reveals that he was the one giving Namatame the idea of pushing the people who appeared on TV into the Midnight Channel (supposedly to save them from the murderer), and mocks Namatame's efforts, wondering aloud whether he was caught up in a messiah complex. When a student named Mitsuo Kubo came to the police station to confess to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, Adachi's superiors were less than amused, and pawned off Adachi off with the student. Since allowing Mitsuo to confess to the murders would effectively stop Namatame from continuing to kidnap the people appearing on TV, and Adachi couldn't bear to let his "game" of cat-and-mouse end so quickly, he formulated a plan to lock Mitsuo into the Midnight Channel. His plans were, of course, foiled by the Investigation Team, but because Adachi turned off the lights in the interrogation room Mitsuo had no idea that Adachi was the one who pushed him in. When the Team finds him in the other world, Adachi comments that the 'game' would be boring if the Investigation Team were unable to track him down, and congratulates the Investigation Team in a mocking manner. The 'Adachi' talking to the Investigation Team in Mayumi's reality was revealed to be an illusion, and Rise and Teddie later found out that Adachi was already in his reality. Adachi's ultimate goal was to create a large rift between the Midnight Channel and the Real World, allowing the fog to completely engulf the reality, making the world a place infested with shadows. Taunting the Team, Adachi escapes into his reality, and became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. Adachi calls the Team "losers", and wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. Adachi's reality inside the Midnight Channel Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts. Upon reaching the final floor, Adachi sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause. His justification for his actions is that humanity wants the world to be a place where there is no pain and no suffering, and should the world's population turn into Shadows, that dream could become a reality. Adachi also claims that he originally became a police officer just so he could carry a gun. He proceeds to express his disgust and contempt towards society, saying that everyone is condemned to live a life filled with boundaries- only the lucky few who are born with talent are able to get out, and everyone else is forced to either deny or accept the fact that they will never achieve their hopes and dreams. Ignoring Adachi's words, the Investigation Team engage Adachi in a fight. During battle, Adachi reveals that he can summon a Persona, with his Persona taking the form of none other than the Protagonist' initial Persona, Izanagi. However, unlike the Protagonist', Adachi's variation of Izanagi takes the form of a bloodied, vein-covered and more malevolent form. After his defeat, it is revealed that Adachi was being controlled by an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who is the real mastermind behind Adachi's plans of filling the world with fog. However, Adachi himself expressed that it was also partially his true desire as well; and thus was not totally possessed by Ameno-sagiri, and is still to blame for the murders. Upon Adachi's defeat, he questions the Team's reluctance of killing him, asking them wasn't that their initial goal of pursuing him, in which the Team replies that killing him would essentially continue the cycle: one dies; and shows up in the antenna the next day. Surprised by the Team's resolution, Adachi finally gives up, and willingly follows the Team out the Midnight Channel. Outside the Midnight Channel, upon the polices arrival, the Team was inquired that whether a stretcher would be necessary to carry out an exhausted Adachi, which reveals to be a personal favour of Ryotaro Dojima. Further surprised by the polices' exclamation, Adachi finally acknowledges that despite Ryotaro's strict orders towards him, Ryotaro still considers him as an assistant. Guilt-ridden and touched, Adachi swore to confess his crimes to the police, making full cooperation with them. If the events of the ''True Ending Arc, which follows after Adachi's defeat, the Team receive a letter from the recently-convicted Adachi, stating his suspicions about there being a higher being orchestrating the entire thing. Unfortunately, he can only give vague clues at best- and tells the Protagonist it is up to him to solve the mystery. Battle Quotes *The world is about to change! Your existance won't belong there! I thought I could just leave you be, but you're like a plague...I'll have to get rid of all of you! *Yosuke: "I wish WE could get rid of YOU, but we'll make sure you pay for what you've done!" *Chie: "YOU'RE the plague!" *Shut up! Get lost! Get the hell out my sight! *Damn brats! Shut up and let me finish you off! (75% HP) *Dammit! You're all such a pain in the ass! I'll kill you, just like I did those other ones! (50% HP) *Bastards! There's no way I can lose...it makes no sense! I can't lose! (25% HP) *Persona! (summoning his Persona. Unused) *Magatsu Izanagi! (calling out his Persona's name. Unused) *There's no place for you here! Get lost! (unused) *I left you alone because you're brats, but I guess I was too nice! (unused) *You keep getting in my way! I'll kill you all! (unused) *What can brats like you do? *laugh* Fight all you want! See if I care! (unused) *You're all such a pain in the ass! It's about time I taught you a lesson! (unused) *You're all such a pain in the ass! You always get in my way! (unused) *It's about time I taught you a lesson! *You little brats... (unused, possible recovery after being knocked down?) *Wipe that smile off your face! (unused, possible recovery after being knocked down?) *Don't underestimate me! (unused, again possible recovery) *Mwuhahaha! Let's end this! (unused) *What's wrong? Scared? Hahaha! (unused, possibly intended for his Evil Smile + Ghastly Wail strategy) *Now...let's get this over with! (unused) *This may be too much for brats like you! Hahaha! (unused) *Just shut up and DIE! (unused) *Dammit... (defeated) *Missed me! (dodge) *Dumbass! (summoning persona) *DIE! (casting spell) Trivia *His syle in summoning Persona is clutching his head in pain, similar to Takaya Sakaki from Persona 3. The difference is that Adachi's eyes are vacant like madman while invoking, while Takaya's eyes are normal (although he drop to his knees from the pain). Gallery persona 4 Adachi 3.jpg|Adachi's various expressions persona 4 Adachi 2.jpg|Adachi Concept art Persona 4 anime Adachi.jpg|Tohru Adachi in Persona 4 The Animation persona 4 Adachi.jpg|Adachi entrusted Yu to make bento during golden week persona 4 Adachi 4.jpg|Adatchi spying on the Investigation Team and buying Cabbage Category: Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters